The adage “a picture is worth a thousand words” is revivified in today's processing of computer images that capture results of scientific experiments. Prepared biological samples, which have undergone a scientific experiment, are submitted to equipment connected with liquid chromatography and mass spectrometry. One or more images are produced on which pictorial evidence (such as isotope peaks) of biological activities is captured. The pictorial evidence may number in the thousands of isotope peaks, which may hinder explanation to help scientists better understand the results of scientific experiments. This may help to explain why the above adage was refreshed by the computer scientist, John McCarthy, who said: “1001 words are worth more than a picture.”